Crema batida
by Meliza Malfoy
Summary: Publicación Autorizada by Bellatrix 2009. Respuesta a la Maratón Junio del 2014 de La Mazmorra del Snarry


**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** **NO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **_Respuesta a la Maratón Junio del 2014 de La Mazmorra del Snarry_

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

* * *

**Crema batida**

* * *

_Respuesta a la Maratón Junio del 2014 de La Mazmorra del Snarry_

- ¿Dónde andabas? –preguntó Severus levantando la mirada del montón de redacciones que estaba corrigiendo en ese momento para clavarla en el chico moreno que se había dejado caer en la silla al otro lado de su escritorio.

- Por ahí –dijo Harry mientras mordía una manzana verde –Se la he birlado a tu ahijado, como le gustan al muy pijo –acotó tratando de desviar el tema de él hacia el rubio de Slytherin.

- ¿Han discutido? –preguntó Severus masajeándose el puente de la nariz y esperando con cierta angustia ver entrar de un momento a otro a su rubio ahijado despotricando de lo lindo contra su pareja.

- Esta vez no, hemos ido de excursión –dijo Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¿A dónde? –volvió a preguntar el Pocionista apoyando los codos sobre el escritorio –No creo que con la nevada que ha caído hayan ido de paseo al lago.

El moreno se revolvió nervioso y se maldijo por haber traído de nuevo el tema a colación y tampoco podía mentirle a su pareja. Estaba pensando en cómo desviar el tema de nuevo cuando unos golpecitos se escucharon en la puerta.

- Adelante –dijo Severus y se puso serio cuando vio la cabeza rubia aparecer por la puerta. Harry también miró hacia ese lugar y negó rápidamente hacia el rubio –Pasa, Draco –dijo Severus pasando la vista entre los dos chicos.

- Si estás ocupado puedo volver más tarde –dijo el rubio con prontitud al ver la cara de espanto del moreno.

- No estoy ocupado –dijo el Pocionista con voz aparentemente calma – ¿Qué necesitabas, Draco?

- Pues verás –dijo el rubio sentándose y simulando calma –Este fin de semana tenemos salida a Hogsmeade.

- Lo sé.

- Pues… –el rubio miró por el rabillo del ojo hacia el moreno –Tengo diecisiete años –Severus enarcó una ceja –Soy mayor de edad… Bueno, eso ya lo sabes, así que necesito que me des permiso de ir al Callejón Diagon

- ¿Al Callejón Diagon? ¿Y para qué?

- Necesito hablar con uno de los duendes de Gringott.

- ¿Necesitas dinero? –dijo Severus abriendo el cajón de su escritorio –Tengo aquí unos cuantos galeones –pero al levantar la vista vio a los dos chicos rodar los ojos y hacerse muecas, simuló no haber visto nada y dejó caer con fuerza el saquito lleno de galeones –¿Cuánto necesitas?

- Pues… No sé, ¿unos dos galeones? –preguntó el rubio hacia el moreno y éste hizo una mueca y desvió la mirada hacia la manzana y le dio un gran mordisco fingiendo indiferencia.

- Muy bien, jovencitos –dijo Severus echándose hacia atrás en la silla –Va a empezar a contarme todo o los dejaré sin salida este fin de semana.

- No es justo, no puedes hacerme eso –dijo Harry mientras tragaba los restos de manzana con dificultad.

- Pero no he hecho nada –dijo Draco al mismo tiempo que Harry, abriendo los ojos de un palmo –No puedes castigarme solo porque eres mi padrino –dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos furioso.

- Los voy a castigar como profesor –dijo Severus tranquilamente –Mañana hay clases de Pociones y algún caldero podría explotar por casualidad.

Los dos chicos lo miraron enojados y desviaron la mirada en direcciones contrarias.

- Es culpa de Potter –dijo Draco tranquilamente.

- Gracias por el apoyo –masculló Harry –Pero esta vez no es mi culpa, es culpa de Hermione Granger, así que si quieres castigar a alguien puedes empezar con ella.

Severus se quedó mirando a su pareja con la boca abierta, ¿había acusado a su amiga realmente? ¿Qué estaba pasando allí?

- Sí, ella es la culpable, yo soy una víctima inocente –aclaró Draco.

- ¿Víctima inocente? Andabas de metiche como siempre –siseó Harry.

- No es mi culpa que ustedes vayan y se pongan a hablar cerca de mí.

- ¡Claro! ¡Y yo soy Umbridge! –dijo Harry rodando los ojos.

- Pues ahora que lo mencionas…

- ¡Basta! No se van a escapar esta vez –dijo Severus dando un golpe en la mesa, los chicos se removieron nerviosos en las sillas –Explíquenme en qué lío andan metidos esta vez antes de que el vejete chupa caramelos y la Gárgola me echen la bronca por su culpa otra vez.

- No pasará nada, hemos sido buenos chicos –dijo Draco afirmando y poniendo expresión de no haber quebrado un huevo en su vida.

- Es cierto, Severus, nos hemos portado bien esta semana… salvo por los hechizos que nos lanzamos el lunes en el pasillo del tercer piso.

- O el desastre que hicimos con las tintas en Transformaciones –dijo Draco acordándole al otro.

- Cierto, se me había olvidado.

- Y que soltamos los Hipógrifos de Hagrid el martes.

- Y la maldita mandrágora que desmayó a la profesora Sprout.

- Y la vaselina que le birlamos a tu compañero Finnigan…

- ¿Vaselina? –preguntó Severus deteniendo la diatriba de ambos muchachos.

- Sí. Draco la necesitaba –dijo Harry como si tal cosa.

- ¿No es una de esas cosas muggles? ¿Para qué la necesitabas?

El pálido rostro de Draco usualmente de un bello color níveo enrojeció de tal manera que bien podría compararse al rojo fuego del cabello de los Weasley.

- Es una sustancia que tiene muy diversos usos, Severus –dijo Harry poniéndose tan rojo como el rubio a su lado –Me acuerdo que a los bebés muggles les limpian la cabecita con ella, para sacarle la odiosa caspita esa que les sale, ya sabes, y…

- ¿Bebé? –interrumpió Severus – ¿Y cuál de los dos angelitos necesita sacarle la caspa a un bebé?

- No hay ningún bebé –dijo Draco –Las chicas la están usando también para engrosar las pestañas, ¿sabes?

- Para eso hay hechizos –atajó Severus otra vez.

- Pero ya las conoces…

- ¿Para qué la necesitabas tú?´

Los dos chicos se echaron una rápida mirada y luego la desviaron otra vez hacia las paredes tratando de no volver a enrojecer.

- Para un experimento –murmuró Draco.

- ¿De Pociones? –interrogó Severus.

- No, con Blaise.

- ¿Con Blaise…?

Y de pronto el que enrojeció hasta las orejas fue un muy serio Severus Snape. Carraspeó un par de veces y luego miró a su pareja.

- Esto seguramente es culpa tuya –acusó –Le metes ideas muggles a mi ahijado.

- Que fue culpa de Hermione –se quejó Harry –Díselo, Draco, ¿no tuvo ella la culpa?

- Pues en cierta forma –Severus vio como los dos chicos se estremecían.

- Resulta que esta mañana que me escabullía a mi cuarto…

- Después de pasar la noche contigo –atajó Draco mirando a Severus con intención, Severus volvió a carraspear mientras Harry le fruncía el ceño al rubio.

- Todos lo saben ya, asúmelo –dijo Harry –Pues me encontré con Draco y nos fuimos hechi… platicando hasta la Torre Gryffindor e iba a entrar solo cuando escuchamos el griterío dentro de la torre así que entré corriendo.

- Y yo le seguí de pura buena persona que soy –dijo Draco mirándose las uñas.

- De puro metiche que eres –dijo Harry y retomó en seguida el relato antes de que Draco lo interrumpiera –Resulta que todos los del dormitorio habíamos quedado en no ir a dormir allí porque Ron y Hermione iban a tener una noche romántica. Entonces yo me vine a dormir contigo, Dean y Seamus se fueron a la Sala de los Menesteres.

- El problema es que nadie le avisó a Longbottom –dijo Draco mirando hacia el techo.

- Tú tenías que avisarle y no lo hiciste a propósito, Hermione te contó lo de la vaselina a cambio para que disfrutaras de una experiencia nueva con Blaise.

- Llegamos al inicio –atajó Draco –Esto es culpa tuya, tú fuiste y le birlaste la vaselina a Finnigan, yo me entretuve con eso –dijo Draco enrojeciendo un poco –Y me olvidé de avisarle a Longbottom.

- ¿Y no hubiera sido más lógico que le avisarás tú, Potter? –dijo Severus ya un poco cabreado con los dos chicos, porque aún no sabía dónde mierda se habían ido de excursión y le estaba oliendo que todo ese barullo era para no contárselo.

- Es que tú me dijiste que no me fuera a la Sala Común de Slytherin porque siempre terminaba peleando con tu ahijado, ¿recuerdas?

- ¿Me quieres decir que Longbottom estaba allí, Draco? –dijo fulminando a su ahijado con la mirada.

- Ehm… No exactamente –dijo Draco fingiendo quitarse pelusitas de su pantalón –luego dio un suspiro resignado –Esto pasó así, Granger me dijo que le avisara a Longbottom y a cambio me sobornó con lo de la vaselina. Potter y yo nos escabullimos a la Torre Gryffindor y le birlamos la vaselina a Finnigan, iba a ir a avisarle a Longbottom, pero Blaise me dijo que ya estaba follando con Theo en la habitación…

- ¿Nott? –empezó Severus, pero Draco lo interrumpió.

- Ese no es el punto. Como decía me encontré con Blaise y nos fuimos al Aula de Pociones para investigar la vaselina y me olvidé investigándola. Luego me encontré a Potter y nos fuimos hechi… conversando hasta la torre y escuchamos los gritos. Cuando llegamos al dormitorio estaba Granger en medio de la habitación, totalmente desnuda y cubierta de una cosa rara que ella llamó crema batida, gritándole por todo lo alto a un pobrecito y traumatizado Longbottom, a la Comadreja tratando de cubrirla y a los demás leones desternillándose de la risa.

- Fue horrible –dijo Harry asintiendo a todo lo que decía el rubio –Pero luego éste quiso pasarse de listo –dijo el moreno apuntando a Draco –Fingió ser un Hufflepuff de primer año con el deber de ir a contarle todo a McGonagall y ahí nos fregábamos todos, porque nadie, excepto Ron y Hermione, estábamos en nuestro cuarto después del toque de queda y Hermione y Ron estaban mancillando el honor del colegio.

- Es el deber de un prefecto –se defendió Draco.

- Así que me vi en la obligación de sobornarlo por el bien del dormitorio completo y de Hermione –dijo Harry –Así que nos fuimos de excursión y todos felices –dijo Harry muy fresco e intentando levantarse de la silla.

- Alto, ahí, siéntate, Potter –dijo Severus masajeando de nuevo el puente de su nariz y Draco rodó los ojos y lo fulminó con la mirada.

- ¡Bocazas!

- Ups –dijo Harry revolviéndose el cabello más de lo que ya estaba.

- Me van a decir inmediatamente dónde mierda fueron o los reprobaré en Pociones – gritó Severus por todo lo alto –Siempre que te metes en un lío terminan acusándome a mí y diciendo que es la mala influencia de nuestra casa –le dijo a Harry y luego se volvió a Draco –Y por tu parte siempre termino recibiendo los gritos de tu padre por permitirte el contacto corrupto de mi pareja. Así que no tienten mi paciencia.

- Te podemos contar, pero promete que no nos castigarás –dijo Draco tratando de aplacarlo y mirando al moreno pidiendo ayuda.

- Amor, esto será beneficioso para todos, te lo aseguro –dijo Harry meloso, se levantó y fue a sentarse en el regazo del Pocionista aun a pesar de la mueca que hizo el rubio.

- Ninguna de tus trastadas puede beneficiar a nadie –sin embargo Severus metió la nariz en el cuello del moreno –Pero está bien, si me lo cuentan no los castigaré –dijo dejándose vencer por la curiosidad.

- Bien, entonces como decía tu lindo y modosito ahijado me sobornó para quedarse con la bocota cerrada. Quiso que le buscara un lugar impresionante dentro del Colegio donde llevarse a Blaise y terminar follando como conejos –Severus carraspeó y Draco silbó mientras se miraba las uñas atentamente –Y como estos dos se conocen todos los sitios del colegio, desde la Torre de Astronomía hasta el baño de Prefectos no me quedó otra que llevármelo a La Cámara de los Secretos –dijo Harry como si tal cosa. Y como Draco vio que su Padrino iba a poner el grito en el cielo.

- El lugar es una asquerosidad –dijo Draco fingiendo un tono ligero –Lleno de piel seca de basilisco, pozas de agua y tierra, pero Blaise no lo conoce y Potter me ayudó a limpiar un poco y poner lo necesario.

- Una cama y la vaselina –dijo Harry con desparpajo –A Draco y a Blaise parece gustarles mucho, podríamos probar también.

Severus volvió a carraspear.

- ¿Y la salida a Hogsmeade? –preguntó Severus desviando el tema y recordando el otro punto sospechoso.

- Pues fue mi turno de chantajearlo. A Draco le encantó tanto el lugar que se lo quiere quedar definitivamente, pero yo no puedo ir a abrirles y cerrar la Cámara cada vez que se les antoje y me ofrecí a enseñarle pársel a cambio de un favorcito, como yo aun no cumplo los diecisiete...

- Y acepté porque el chantaje nos serviría a los dos –dijo Draco mirando al techo de nuevo con gesto apático –Así que necesito los dos galeones y el permiso para ir al Callejón Diagon este fin de semana… Y si pudieras darle permiso a Theo sería de gran ayuda.

Severus los miró de hito en hito.

- No sé si quiero saberlo, pero, ¿qué cuernos tiene que ver Nott en esto?

- Mira Severus, eso debes agradecérmelo, porque salvé a Draco de que Nott lo matara. Tu castaña serpiente estaba enfurecida porque por culpa de tu ahijado Neville estaba todo traumado y como Neville es un bocazas le contó todo… Aunque no puedo culpar a Neville, ¿sabes? Eso de ver a Ron lamiendo…

- ¡Cállate, Potter! –dijo Draco con un escalofrío –Con que lo haya contado Longbottom basta y sobra.

- Claro, como si tú nunca hubieras chupado nada. En fin, Draco necesita los dos galeones y el permiso para ir porque con Theo van a ir a comprar una batidora muggle.

- ¿Una batidora muggle? –preguntó Severus otra vez perdido en el relato.

- Verás, Severus, aunque hayamos quedado traumados, más Neville pero en fin, queremos probar eso de la crema batida. Y ninguno se atreve a preguntarle a Hermione el hechizo por razones obvias, el chisme ya corrió por todos lados –Harry tomó una bocanada de aire –Tampoco ninguno se atreve a ir a la biblioteca y buscar el libro. Yo sé cómo se hace la crema batida, pero a lo muggle- Así que Draco y Theo irán al mundo muggle, comprarán la batidora; Theo intentará hacerla funcionar sin magia, y además comprarán los ingredientes. Prepararé la crema batida y luego la dividiremos entre Draco, Theo y yo –terminó Harry de lo más fresco, mientras Severus y Draco lucían como dos tomates maduros.

- Te dije que nos beneficiaría a todos –dijo Draco de mal humor.

- Sí, recuerdo que lo dijiste –masculló Severus.

- ¿Me darás el permiso y el dinero? –preguntó Draco y Severus asintió – ¿Puedo irme ya?

- Puedes irte.

Draco salió rápidamente de la habitación, no sin antes darle una furiosa mirada a Harry.

- Desde que nos volvimos pareja, mis serpientes se han vuelto desordenadas y traviesas –se quejó Severus – ¿Theo y Longbottom?

- Quien lo diría, ¿no? Pero parecen encajar muy bien. Y te juro que nunca había visto a Nott hablar más de dos palabras seguidas, pero le ha gritado una de cosas a tu ahijado y con un lenguaje de lo más florido –dijo Harry pensativo.

- ¿Quieres probar lo de la crema batida? –preguntó Severus en un susurro.

Harry se sentó a horcajadas sobre él con la mirada entornada.

- ¿Lo sabes?

- Me gusta ponerla sobre la fruta –se rió Severus ante los celos evidentes de su pareja.

- ¿Y por qué no se lo dijiste a Draco?

- Les servirá para que conozcan el mundo muggle y practiquen Encantamientos.

- Que malo eres –se rió Harry –Vamos a practicar el hechizo ahora?

- Por supuesto, debes practicarlo mucho antes de enseñárselo a los demás –le susurró Severus y atrapó la boca del chiquillo en un beso mientras lo instaba a moverse de una vez.


End file.
